Dinner Guests
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! Doofenshmirtz gets suspicious about Perry when he and his family visit the Flynn-Fletchers for dinner. Phineas helps Ferb try to impress Vanessa. God bless you!
1. I'm Going To Dinner, Perry the Platypus!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb, though it is hilarious and I wish I did, I don't. Boohoo. **

Linda was busy vacuuming the house as Phineas and Ferb ate cereal, Candace was busy at the table with her cellphone, Lawrence was busy with his crossword puzzle, and Perry was motionlessly sitting in his bed.

"'Four across, meaning silky embroidery,' what is it, love?" Lawrence asked Linda as she switched off the vacuum.

"Lace. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, I invited my cooking club classmate Charlene and her family over for dinner tonight, I'm cleaning the house and I don't want to have to clean it twice," Linda told them as she started the dishes.

"Oh, joy, I get to make sure Phineas and Ferb get busted and make sure I get to do my hair before some boring family comes over," Candace answered sarcastically as she fiddled with her cellphone's buttons.

"Oh, come on, Candace, Vanessa's your age, aardvarks," she answered Lawrence.

"Vanessa, wait, isn't that the Vanessa who went with us around the world? Cool," Phineas exclaimed to Ferb. Ferb just played with his spoon in his empty cereal bowl. Phineas knew how he felt about Vanessa and he didn't tease him about it, he rather liked the idea.

"They're coming at five, legumes," Linda replied as she finished the dishes and dried her hands.

As the boys left the room, Perry walking beside them, Ferb turned to Phineas and said, "Phineas, I know what we're going to do today."

"Cool! Hey," the boy looked around, "Where's Perry?" The two looked about the hallway of the upper story, and when they didn't see their pet, they shrugged and headed to the office. Phineas threw open the door. "This is the room where the one-hit wonder 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' was born," he remembered as he rubbed his hands together. "Let's get to work!"

Perry walked slowly at the bottom of the staircase, he hadn't bothered to follow the boys. Once he was sure they were gone, he slipped on his fedora, took the top of a stair off, slipped into the hidden entrance and replaced the lid as he slid down the chute, landing on his chair.

Major Monogram appeared on the giant screen. "Good morning, Agent P. Today, our sources have caught Dr. Doofenshmirtz doing nothing, and when he's doing nothing, that means he's doing something!"

Perry gave him a grim and bored glare.

"Well, I know that he's done nothing before, but you need to check it out. Good luck, Agent P!" Major Monogram ordered as Perry yawned as he pressed the button to his chair, making it sprout propellers, and left headquarters.

"Gee, Carl, do you think that Doofenshmirtz really IS doing nothing? Maybe that's why Agent P is mad," Major Monogram asked the unpaid intern.

"I wouldn't know, Sir. I don't really like my job, maybe Agent P doesn't like his?" a nasal voice came from the corner.

"It's not a job, Carl! It is the valuable opportunity to be influenced by such an accomplished mentor!" the Major stormed as he turned his back to Carl and folded his arms.

"This is coming along great, Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed as the boys pasted and colored. "Isabella called to say that she had a Fireside meeting, so she and the girls won't be coming," he finished as he searched through the drawers of a desk. "Found more glue!"

Candace was passing by the office door when she heard the noise caused only by _her brothers_. She pressed her ear against the door and smiled evilly.

"Ha!" she yelled as she threw the door back and barged in. "What are you doing?"

"Making crafts," Phineas said casually and Ferb nodded in agreement.

Candace peered about the room. The floor was littered with paper, glitter and photos. She noticed stickers and colored markers strewn about the desk.

"No, no, there is something here that is sinister," Candace murmured as she gazed about the room. "Aha!" she screeched as she lifted a page. "This must be code! 'Noose noose somes amusement a Paris?' This picture is of the Eiffel tower, meaning that there is a secret spy base underneath the beams?"

"First of all, Candace, it's pronounced, 'Nous nous sommes amuses a Paris,' it means 'We had fun in Paris,'" Phineas explained as he cut a piece of decorative paper.

"You mean you're not doing anything bust worthy? Unlikely story!" Candace stepped out of the room, pointed her fingers fromm her to the boys and said, "I'm watching you!"

_**(We now use TV magic to make the time go faster, so it is now...4:15.) **Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_ Perry parked his chair next to a SUV and entered the building. He entered the elevator where a middle-aged businessman asked,"Level 26 work for you?" Perry answered with a growl. The man smiled and punched in the number. When they reached the level, Perry tipped his hat at the man as the elevator closed again. He knocked on the door to Doof's apartment.

"Coming, coming," came the voice from behind the door. "Norm, can you get that?"

"Of course, sir," Norm the robot opened the door and said, "Hi, Perry the Platypus, come in!" Perry walked in and sat down in the Dr.'s 70's style living room. Dr. Doofenshmirtz came out of his bedroom, fumbling with a tie. To Perry's surprise, he was wearing dress clothes.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus, can, can you give me a minute? This dumb tie!" he fumbled as he finally got it to a state of being presentable. "Now, Perry the Platypus, how unsurprising, and by unsurprising I mean, completely surprising! I mean, seriously, I don't have time for fighting you today! Charlene is dragging me to one of her friends' house for dinner and I agreed to come!" he informed Perry as they both walked into the kitchen. Perry gave him his annoyed glare.

"Oh, come on! Don't give me that! Here, um," Heinz glanced about the kitchen and grabbed the nearest appliance. "Here, I give you, the Caffiene-Inator! It makes abundant amounts of coffee, causing the maker to have to drink it all before it gets cold, and then they get all jittery, and they stay awake all day and night and turn into zombies and then I can take over the Tri-State Area!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz maniacally as he patted the coffee machine. "Not a bad idea for a moment's notice. Here, destroy it while I get my jacket." He walked out of the room, leaving Perry who knocked the coffee machine onto the floor.

"There, you see? You defeated me! Now you owe me a new coffee machine!" Heinz said. "Curse you, Perr-" A knock came from the door. "Oh, who is it? I need to curse Perry the Platypus!"

"Heinz, are you ready?" the Dr.'s ex-wife said as she entered the apartment with Vanessa in tow.

"I was about to when-" "Oh, Heinz, is this your new platypus? You got a pet? Maybe you won't be lonely," Charlene noted as she bent to pet the platypus who had resumed his lifeless pet profile.

"WAIT! Wait, where's Perry the Platypus?" yelled Heinz as he looked about the apartment.

"You named him Perry? Heinz, he's right here!" Charlene replied as she picked up the platypus.

"No, no, that's, well, maybe Perry the Platypus, but still!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz moaned.

"Well, if he's not yours, let's take him with us. Linda keeps telling me their platypus keeps disappearing, maybe this is him. Come on, Vanessa," Charlene said as she walked out the door with her daughter and ex-husband trailing behind. "And, oh, Heinz, fix your tie."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz mumbled angrily as he fussed with his tie on the way down the elevator. They all walked to Charlene's sedan. Charlene placed Perry in the backseat and took the driver's seat as Vanessa slipped into the passenger seat. Dr. Doofenshmirtz went about in odd angles trying to see his tie which Charlene and Vanessa sighed and waited impatiently for him. On her last nerve, Charlene reached back and fixed the tie much to Heinz's dismay.

"There, NOW can we go?" Vanessa grumbled as she scrunched into her seat.

"Yes," Charlene answered as she started the engine.

"Say, Vanessa, wanna see my new bumper stickers?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked as he peered into the front.

"No," Vanessa said quickly.

"Okay, this one I got at a old timey store, see, see? It says, 'I'm a road hog and proud of it, now move over!' And, and this one says, 'I'll save puppies, not you. Watch out for me and you on the road,'" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he pointed to a bumper sticker. "See, see, it's me with a bunch of puppies, you know I loathe cats, after Mr. Fluffypants and the gift basket..."

"I have a bumper sticker," Charlene said as she peered in the mirror to see Heinz at a red light. "It says, 'If you're reading this, you're on the road to your grave, eyes on the road.'"

"That's boring," Heinz whined.

"No, it makes perfect sense, this is why I don't like bumper stickers," Charlene pointed out.

Vanessa sighed as she slipped further into the seat and looked out the window. After her parents' divorce, they argued about everything.

"How much longer?"


	2. Passwords Are Annoying

**DISCLAIMER: Even though I wish I did, I don't own it. On the brighter side, I saw the P+F movie and found it HILARIOUS! "Perry! We do NOT bite the elderly!"**

"And, done!" Phineas exclaimed as he finished the last page of their project. "Here you go, Ferb," Phineas handed it to him as the green-haired boy attached it to the others. They sat on the floor to admire their handy work. "I think she'll really like it, Ferb."

"Boys! The Doofenshmirtzs are here!" Linda called from the bottom of the stairs as she opened the front door.

"Come on, Ferb!" Phineas said happily as the boys put down their creation and raced down the stairs.

"Ugh, this should be fun," Vanessa noted sarcastically as Charlene reached into the back of the car for Perry.

"Oh, Vanessa, try to be pleasant, come ON, Heinz," Charlene called as she walked down the front walk with a listening-to-her-iPod-daughter and Heinz.

"Hi, Charlene! This is Lawrence," Linda pointed to Lawrence who smiled and said in his British accent, "Ello."

"And, this is Phineas and Ferb and Candace is moping in the living room," Linda introduced the boys. Phineas said, "Hello!" and Ferb nodded.

"Hello, boys, this is Mr. Doofenshmirtz-" Charlene tried to say.

"Doctor!"

"Alright, Doctor Doofenshmirtz, and this is Vanessa," she pointed to the Goth teen who looked up from her iPod and say absentmindedly, "Hey."

"Come on in," Linda welcomed as they all walked into the living room. Perry leapt from Charlene's arms and walked into his bed and crossed his little arms.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas smiled as he stooped down to pet the platypus.

"Is that your platypus? I found him at Heinz's apartment and since you've mentioned you keep losing your platypus, I thought he might be yours," Charlene explained as she and Linda walked into the kitchen where they started finishing up dinner.

"Thank you for finding him, Mrs. Doofenshmirtz," Phineas said as he watched Perry fall asleep.

"You're welcome," she said as she and Linda pulled out pots and pans and started to discuss their cooking classes.

"YOU own Perry the Platypus?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked the boys.

"It's just Perry, we don't add the 'the Platypus' part," Phineas said.

"So he IS Perry the Platypus?"

"Just Perry."

"So he IS Perry the Platypus?"

"Technically, yes, he is Perry the Platypus, but we just call him Perry."

"So he IS Perry the Platypus?"

"He's just Perry," Phineas said firmly as he walked to the couch and sat down next to Candace. Candace sat on the couch like a little scrunched up ball.

"Whatcha doin', Candace?" Phineas asked warmly as he watched her blend into the couch. Isabella was talking to the troops on the important subject of littering when she heard the Mysterious Force of someone else saying, 'Whatcha doin'?' She looked around but then when she felt it was not a bad person saying it, she turned back to her troops.

"Trying to avoid having to interact with anyone," Candace answered as she sat up straight to be able to see her brother. "Are you done with your project?"

"Yeah, but you can't see it," Phineas told her.

"Why not?" Candace asked, exasperated.

"Because it's a surprise," Phineas said as he smiled back at her. Candace grumbled and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Ferb sat next to Vanessa on the other end of the couch. He tried to see what she was doing, seeing as her mind was occupied. Charlene noticed Vanessa not socializing and walked to the living room and confiscated her iPod.

"Hey, Mom! I was listening to Black Hell's new single, 'Midnight!'" complained Vanessa.

"We're here to visit, not to listen to Goth music, now talk with people," Charlene told her as she put the eletronic into her purse and returned to the kitchen.

Vanessa grumbled gibberish as she looked around the room. "Oh, brother." Vanessa turned to Ferb and asked, "What do you do around here?"

"Okay, go!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz announced as he sat crossed legged on the ground next to Perry's bed which was in the dining room. He connected eyes with Perry and it was several seconds before Perry growled and Dr. Doofenshmirtz acked in annoyance as he blinked.

"Ugh! You cheated! I would have won the staring contest but you cheated!" Dr. D said annoyingly as he crossed his arms in sore loserness.

"Heinz, you can't cheat at blinking contests," Charlene called from the kitchen.

"HE DID! He growled and threw off my concentration!" grumbled Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he turned his back to Perry.

"Well, he IS a platypus, he doesn't do much at all, much less blink," smiled Linda as she and Charlene and Lawrence set the table.

"You'd cheat because you're Perry the Platypus, right?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked as he looked at Perry. Perry growled again and Dr. Doofenshmirtz groaned in defeat. "He did it AGAIN!"

Candace, Phineas and Vanessa had gathered in Phineas and Ferb's room. Phineas was busily typing on the laptop on the desk while the two teens watched over his shoulder.

"And there! Irving sent me a link to the photos he's taken over the summer of our inventions and such. Ferb has a camera on one of his buttons and I have one disguised as a freckle," Phineas explained as he pointed.

"UGH!" the girls screeched. "Irving is so weird," Candace said as she wrung her hands.

"Okay, just put in the password, um, ya mind?" he turned to Vanessa and Candace who both sighed and turned around. Smiling, he added the password. "Okay, you're cool. Hey, Ferb, thanks," Phineas smiled when Ferb handed him and the girls each a drink.

"Gee, cherry coke, my favorite, thanks, Ferb!" Vanessa smiled when he handed her her drink. Ferb merely smiled and took a sip from his own soda.

"And here is a picture of the rollercoaster, here's one of the thumb-wrestling match, and here's one from S'winter," Phineas pointed out from the array of photos.

"Hey, I came over here for S'winter! Cool, got any more?" Vanessa wondered.

"Sure, Vanessa. Here's the tree house robots, the car wash, the beach, you name it, we've got it!" Phineas proudly acknowledged her.

"Oh, really?" Candace whispered to herself.

"Oh boys, Vanessa, Candace, supper!" Linda called from the bottom of the stairs. Phineas turned off the computer and they all went running down, well, almost everyone. Candace had left the room but backtracked to the laptop. Sitting in the seat, she laughed her maniacal laugh as she put up the browser.

"Access, oh, wait, password. Can't be too hard, right?" Candace said to herself. "Maybe, 'Perry'?"

"Access denied," came the computer voice from the within the program.

"Okay, 'Summer'!" "Access denied." "'Flynn-Fletcher?'" "Access denied." "'Phinerb?'" "Access denied." "'Corn dogs!'" "Access denied. You have entered the wrong password five times. You may no longer access the account."

"What!" shouted Candace. "You've got to be kidding me!" she laid her head on the keyboard and pounded the mouse with her fist.

"Would you like to delete the file, 'Best. Summer. Ever?"

"Wait, no, no, no!" screamed Candace as she quickly started pushing random buttons in an effort to stop it. She stopped for a moment and looked at the screen.

"'The file 'Best. Summer. Ever.' has been terminated, thank you for doing your business with Memory Lane Photos!'" she screeched and fell face-first back into the keyboard.

"Candace, are you okay?" Linda called again from the bottom of the stairs. "Come and eat."

"Okay." Candace trudged down the stairs, (she didn't know people actually trudged). She took a seat next to Phineas and Linda in the middle on one side of the table. On the opposite side, Vanessa sat in the middle between Ferb and Charlene and Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Lawrence sat at either end. After a quick grace, the party started eating, Dr. Doofenshmirtz keeping an eye on Perry.

"Are you sure he's not Perry the Platypus, aka a secret agent for the O.W.C.A.?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz wondered.

"Perry, a secret agent? Ha! He's just a platypus, they don't do much," Phineas smiled.

Once Doof's attention was back on his food, Perry instantly walked in his small but quick steps into another room and instantly resumed Agent P form. The little watch on his wrist buzzed and he got a good view of it underneath his fur.

"Agent P! Urgent news! Reports say that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has infiltrated your host home! It appears to be a simple incident, but no matter what, do not let Doofenshmirtz realize that this is your host home or you will have to be transferred to another host home," Major Monogram informed him. Perry's heart rate quickened. He didn't want to leave. He loved his owners, Phineas and Ferb and their nice parents Lawrence and Linda and even their annoying sister Candace. Perry nodded to confirm.

"Good luck, Agent P."


	3. A Simple Scrapbook

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb. It is owned by Disney, best movie company ever. I know this chapter is not great but I think I got the worst diseases ever!: Writer's block. Oh, and Doofenshmirtz was on co-pilot and was thinking about Perry the Platypus and so that was why he didn't back up the children's story.**

"Who would like some wine, humm, Charlene?" Linda asked as the party ate dinner.

"Just a bit though, I'm driving," Charlene cautioned as Linda poured her a glass.

"Okay, and Heinz?" wondered Linda.

"Well, okay-"

"Sorry, Linda, Heinz's doctor won't let him have wine or ANY alcohol," Charlene warned.

"Ugh, no wine, no driver's license," muttered Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"Heinz, your insurance won't let you have a car after you trashed the last one!" Charlene scolded her ex-husband.

Vanessa leaned in next to Ferb to whisper, "He's trashed four cars." Ferb looked a bit disturbed but then turned back to his dinner.

Perry watched as the Doofeshmirtzs interacted with the family. How could he have let them do that? Dr. Doofenshmirtz was bound to find his secret entrances. Once he was sure that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was going to stay there, he went about the house and blocked all the entrances. As he scanned the map of the house, Perry smiled when he noticed that they were all closed and locked. Man, Doof is so stupid sometimes, he thought. I mean, he's not really stupid, just, yeah, sometimes, really stupid. Hopefully he won't be able to find any of the entrances.

Linda went to retrieve the dessert. "And now for the final course!" She placed the platter on the table and unveiled the concoction. Everybody stared at it in concern.

"It looks wonderful, darling, but, um," Lawrence faltered as Linda started to slice it.

"What is it?" the ever-so-blunt Candace asked.

"It's the newest thing Charlene and I learned in cooking class. It's a Romanian-tomato pickled beet broiled tart with octopus burnt caramel topped with candied in cherry-banana cough drops capers glazed with a fish-sauce and frozen waffle glaze and garnished with deep fried in pure chicken fat dried cranberries and pink peppercorns," Linda smiled as the expressions from the girls and the dads did not seem to scrape the surface of her cheery exterior.

"Oh, my," Vanessa gasped as a slice of the carefully created pie was placed in front of her.

"This looks great, Mom!" Phineas smiled warmly.

"Oh, Phineas, you're too nice!" Linda beamed as she sat down.

"You really are," Candace stated as she poked her dessert and then shrieked as it jiggled.

"Umm," Vanessa hummed as she too poked her serving. "I'm not too hungry. Can we be excused?"

"Yeah, Mom, Ferb and I need to show Vanessa something," Phineas smiled at his mom who nodded her head. "Come on!"

"Oh, you are going down! D-O-W-N DOWN!" shouted Candace as she pushed her chair away from the table and skipped after them. All the parents sat with a concerned expression then at the same time turned back to their dessert.

Phineas lead the group to the office and opened the door. They all gathered on the floor cross-legged as Phineas found the craft and brought it over to them. He sat down next to Vanessa and handed it to her.

"Here, Vanessa. Ferb and I made a scrapbook of our trip around the world for you," Phineas explained as Vanessa took the album.

She flipped through the pages and smiled. There was pictures of the plane before it had left, a bit of Japan, Candace and her trying to find service in the mountains, and various pictures of the gang hanging around Paris. There was her and Ferb gazing out at the Eiffel Tower, Candace trudging around the streets, Buford and Baljeet lugging around a bucket of oil, and Phineas talking to business people about parts with Isabella looking on sadly. 'Wow,' Vanessa thought. 'I had a really nice time.'

"Gee, thanks you guys, I'm impressed," smiled Vanessa as she and the others crowded around.

With all three of them engrossed in the project, Candace smiled her busting smile and saw her chance. Without hesitation, she seized the book, leaped over the heads of the surprised children and bounded out of the door.

'Doof is getting suspicious,' worried Perry as he walked behind the evil scientist while he was posing as a monotreme. The doctor kept looking about, peering behind furniture and opening drawers. When Heinz was employed to take out the garbage, Doofenshmirtz thought a moment before sticking his hand into one of trash cans. Perry cringed as Doof rummaged around and shrugged. He put the garbage bag into the trash can and put on the lid. Gazing about the yard, he stopped when he noticed a decorative mushroom. Perry, in pure panic and now frantic, quickly marched over to the doctor who said, "Hmm, maybe this?" and bit his hand.

"Youch! Curse, you, Perry 'Not The Platypus,'" Dr. Doofenshmirtz squealed as he held his hand and when he walked around the building, he started kicking the house to relieve his anger. He was about to kick especially hard when he noticed a rectangular shaped door on the side of the house. "Hmm," he wondered as he bent to look closer. Perry immediately snapped and punched him in the back causing him to fall into the house and the rose bushes.

"Agh!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz screeched as he stood up straight with the help of the wall. "Was that you, Perry 'Not The Platypus?'" Perry growled in response, "Grrrrr."

"Hmmph," growled back the doctor as he laid a hand on his back as he walked back to the kitchen. Once inside, he peered around and sat on the sofa. He noticed the picture above the sofa a bit uneven and tried to straighten it. Linda noticed his attempt and tried her hands on the picture.

"Hmm, it's stuck," she said as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully and tried again. Perry started hyperventilating very quietly. Gosh, did he remember to close the entrance behind the picture? What, what if his owners found it and then, oh, Major Monogram was not going to be happy about this. Perry held his breath as she unhooked the picture from the wall. He realized he had been closing his eyes and he opened one to examine the damage...

"Ugh! Candace, when will you stop leaving your chewed gum around?" sighed Linda as she removed the sticky candy and rehung the picture. Perry sighed in relief but quickly stopped relaxing as Doofenshmirtz was on the move again.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was not one to give up! Maybe Perry shouldn't have underestimated him. He looked around the house some more, peered under vases and the like. Once when he was looking in the fireplace, Charlene tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Heinz, what are you doing?"

"I, um," Dr. Doofenshmirtz stammered as he looked back at Charlene who was crossing her arms and tapping her feet on the ground. Perry was a bit amused as to what he'd say. "I dropped my handkerchief! You, know, allergies," he smiled as he quickly withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Allergies? Oh, come with me, Heinz," Charlene said as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the foyer. "What are you doing?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz squealed as his heels dug into the floor. "I'm getting you an allergy pill," Charlene explained as she let go of his arm and started rummaging through her purse, Heinz grumbling the whole while.

Perry was watching the couple and even cracked a smile when the communicator on his wrist beeped. He touched the start button and Carl's face appeared on the screen. "Agent P, it's ready."

Candace raced down the staircase, laughing her maniacal laugh and ran into the living room, the boys and Vanessa right behind her. All the adults were chatting small talk until she burst in and screamed, "Mom! Mom! I finally have it! Something you can bust Phineas and Ferb for! I give you, this!" Candace smiled evilly as she handed the scrapbook to Linda. Candace giggled as Linda flipped through the pages with Charlene watching over her shoulder.

"Why, did the boys make this?" Linda wondered as she examined the album.

"Yes!" screeched the hyper-active teen.

"Why, it's beautiful!" Linda smiled as she read the captions.

"Yes, I know! Wait, say what?"

"Candace, the boys made a wonderful scrapbook! I mean, the book looks like it came from a high-end store and the decorating is great!" Linda exclaimed.

"No, no, no! Look at the pictures! There are children you and I know looking at the Eiffel Tower and making planes!" Candace whined.

"Oh, Candace, y'all never went to Paris," Linda argued as Charlene took the craft and laid it on her lap.

"Yes, I mean, photo shopping has come a long way, right?" Charlene said as the two moms looked at Candace who was going half crazy.

"No! Phineas and Ferb and Isabella and their little nerd and bully friends did this and I was practically forced to come along!" Candace explained.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Vanessa pointed out.

"We really did got to Paris, Mom," Phineas said as the book was folded up and placed on the coffee table.

"Technically, you didn't have to go along," Ferb said in his British voice.

"Oh, you all have such active imaginations. Candace, this was obviously photo shopped, the objects in the background stick out like a sore thumb."

"Mom! These are not photo shopped!" Candace yelled.

"Candace, don't take that tone with me," Linda warned as Candace sat down next to her.

"Mom, you don't understand, every time I try to bust Phineas and Ferb, you don't see it, and now that you can see it, you don't bust them at all?" Candace said in a small voice.

"Sorry, honey, but I just don't see how the boys could go to Europe," Linda smiled. Candace sighed as she leaned against her mom and laid her head against her shoulder. Linda smiled again and rubbed her arm. "You'll bust them someday." "Yeah, right."

Back in Agent P's lair, Carl was showing Perry a new device. "Agent P, here is the Amnesia-Inator in a wrist watch, cool, huh?" Carl asked as Perry fit the device on his wrist. He smiled as he felt in fit comfortably and he saluted and walked away, Carl saluting him back.

"Well, thank you for the lovely time, everyone," Charlene said as they all gathered in the foyer to say goodbye.

"You've got one strange platypus," Dr. Doofenshmirtz told Lawrence as they shook hands.

"Well, isn't that dandy? Good night," Lawrence smiled.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Perry?" Phineas asked as he held up the egg-laying mammal of action. Charlene and Vanessa ruffled his fur good-naturedly as Heinz held him up at arm's length.

"Ya know, I could have swore you were Perry the Platypus-" Dr. Doofenshmirtz started to say when Perry quick as a flash zapped him with the Amnesia-Inator. Doof looked stunned for a moment and when he handed Perry back to Phineas, he turned to Charlene and asked, "Where are we?"

Phineas let down the monotreme who stepped into the living room away from imposing eyes and ears and looked at his wrist watch wanna be.

"Great job, Agent P! You've saved the agency and your job!" Major Monogram congratulated. "Now, about your attitude-" He was cut off by Perry who switched the device off and smiled.

"Thanks for the good time, Ferb," Vanessa smiled as she clutched her book and without hesitation, gave Ferb a quick peck on the cheek before the Doofenshmirtzs waved goodbye as they walked out the door.

"Ferb, are you okay?" Phineas wondered eagerly as he shook his brother back into reality.

"I, was weak," the boy answered.

"Man, again? You've got it _bad_," Phineas smiled as the boys walked upstairs. What Phineas didn't know was that when Phineas was downstairs earlier, Ferb had pasted one last photo at the end of the album. It was of him and Vanessa on a four-for-a-dollar-photo they had got at the mall Phineas thought his fingers looked like snakes on the vibrating chair. The first three were of them doing silly faces, but the last was both of them, arm over their shoulders, doing a sincere smile.

**Oh. My. Gosh. I completed my first fan fic! No way! High fives, all around! Thank you for reviewing, y'all are awesome, but it is 11:40 at night and Punzie the Platypus is out, peace.**


End file.
